


Nowy lokator

by snuwflak



Series: maraton ze śmiercią [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak





	Nowy lokator

Nie jesteś sentymentalnym typem. Prędzej zaczniesz płakać z bólu, niż dlatego, że odszedł ktoś… bliski. Bo ona była kimś takim, była bliska, może nawet kochana. Ale tego już nigdy się nie dowiesz, nie bez niej obok. Dopóki grzała futon w twojej szafie, dopóki mogłeś zajrzeć tam w środku nocy i przykryć ją kocem, który notorycznie z siebie skopywała – dopóty mogłeś zastanawiać się nad swoimi uczuciami.

Ale nie jesteś sentymentalny. I kiedy Rukia odchodzi, nie czujesz nic, prócz pustki.

Zastanawiasz się, jak podrzucić Yuzu jej piżamę, tak, by nie zauważyła.

**

Postanawiasz odwiedzać jej grób raz w roku, kiedy zaczynają kwitnąć wiśnie. Zawsze uważałeś – choć oczywiście nikomu byś się nie przyznał – że ładnie jej w białym kimonie, kiedy spacerowała alejami rezydencji i kiedy pozwalała ci, byś jej towarzyszył.

Teraz od czasu do czasu przyłącza się do ciebie ten mały, śmieszny medyk, którego imienia nie możesz zapamiętać. Hana… Hanatana… Jakoś tak, to nieistotne.

Czasami też towarzyszy ci Renji. Twój nie – do – końca – przyjaciel, a jednak ktoś z pogranicza. Nie zastanawiają cię jego ukradkowe spojrzenia, ani to, że za każdym razem zaprasza cię do siebie, o tak, żeby się napić w imię „starych czasów”.

Taktownie milczy, że „stare czasy” to ona, Rukia.

I równie taktownie za każdym razem zostawia cię samego, za każdym razem wzdychając. Czasami wydaje ci się, że chce cię przytulić, czy cokolwiek, ale jego chęci znikają równie szybko, jak się pojawiają.

I zostajesz sam. Małe, białe płatki wytrzepujesz z włosów dopiero, kiedy przygotowujesz się do snu w świecie materialnym.

**

Jesteś dobrym shinigami. Zabijasz hollowy tak, jak dawniej. Uczysz się. Śpisz i odrabiasz lekcje. Żyjesz, ale nie do końca żywy, bo przecież twoja dusza już należy do świata umarłych. Drobnostka.

Ale czasami, kiedy w nocy wychodzisz na dach i obserwujesz gwiazdy, zastanawiasz się, czy fakt przynależności do świata żywych jest taki istotny. I tak nie zrobisz nic ponad to, co robisz właśnie teraz. Nie widzisz dla siebie innego życia, a przecież nie zostaniesz w szkole. Nie możesz.

Po raz pierwszy jesteś zły, bo coś się zmienia.

**

Renji materializuje się tuż obok. Kiedy siada, kostki jego stóp wydają ciche skrzypnięcie. Nie odrywasz wzroku od czytanej książki – nie, żebyś naprawdę ją czytał. Opiera się plecami o łóżko, na którym siedzisz i potrząsa swoją czerwoną grzywą. Kątem oka zauważasz, że zwyczajowa gumka w kolorowe wzorki zniknęła, przez co masz wrażenie, że obok nie siedzi Renji, a jakieś nerwowe, włochate stworzenie.

Odkładasz książkę i odchylasz głowę na wezgłowie łóżka. Siedzicie tak, obserwując zachód słońca, doskonale widoczny przez okno twojego pokoju. Zapada zmrok. Renji prostuje nogi i zasypia, wykręcony, z głową opartą na łóżku i dłonią wetkniętą pod twoje udo. Najdelikatniej, jak tylko umiesz, sięgasz po koc i nakrywasz Abaraia. Zasypiasz niedługo po tym.

**

Niepostrzeżenie, w zupełnie niezrozumiały dla ciebie sposób, szafa zaczyna wypełniać się rzeczami. Nie ubraniami, po prostu rzeczami. Futon zostaje odkurzony, dwa koce i poduszka wracają na „swoje” miejsce. Tylko piżama jest jakby większa. I męska. I nadal ma metkę przy kołnierzu koszuli, jakby ta część piżamy nie była używana (spodnie są za to wymięte i na lewym kolanie poplamione sosem sojowym). A na twoim biurku zaczyna panować bałagan, bo wszędzie leżą porozrzucane gumki do włosów i kilka par różnych gogli.

Twoja szafa ma nowego lokatora.

**

Nie jesteś sentymentalnym typem. Ale twoja szafa ma znowu lokatora z krwi i kości, i trudno ci się z tego nie cieszyć.


End file.
